Examples of video or image display modules incorporate an arrangement of different colored light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), for example red-green-blue element pixel packages. The pixel packages or other light-emitting element arrangements can be coupled to a circuit board. In some examples, the display module is exposed to the surrounding environment, such as in video or image displays that are used outdoors, such as sporting venue video or image displays.